


Фрэнсис

by ivor_seghers



Category: Original Work, X-Men RPF
Genre: Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: Рассказ про зависимость. Внешность главных героев принадлежит Макэвою и Фассбендеру.«Если использовать половину силы, чтобы выглядеть нормально, останется только половина на то, что ты делаешь. От этого может зависеть твоя жизнь».(Эшли Миллер, Зак Стенц; реплика Эрика Леншера из фильма X Men 1st Class.)
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Фрэнсис

*  
«Напишите письмо своему…» Кому? Господи, что я, во сне это записывал? Да, вероятно. Ничего не разобрать. Ну ладно, окей. В конце концов, не думаю, что это понадобится читать вслух.

*  
Мы познакомились на первом курсе. Помню нашу первую встречу. За окном шел снег. Качались ветки. Ты вошел, когда кто-то приступил к пересказу статьи из «Нью-Йорк Таймс», и устроился на краю скамейки, увесисто впечатавшись в меня горячим боком.

\- Это действительно английский? – шепнул ты мне на ухо, благоухая ванилью и тянучками.  
\- А что, не заметно? – я кивнул на выступающего.  
Ты – не увидел я, а почувствовал - пожал плечом.  
\- Not really.

Я выбрал английский, потому что он нужен современному экономисту, а ты – потому что билингв и никогда не любил напрягаться.

\- Ну… я в некоторых словах делаю ошибки, - робко ответил ты англичанке, когда она, после твоего захватывающего рассказа о Лондоне и кстати твоих двух британских кузинах, спросила о смысле твоего появления.

Время показало, что ты сильно преуменьшаешь. Ты делаешь ошибки во всех словах, в которых больше трех букв. Хорошо еще, что в английском их не так много, немецкому языку повезло меньше.

На английском я и до сих пор говорю так, будто горло у меня чугунное.

\- Вам нужно больше практики, - сказала мне Сэра Льюис. – У вас проблемы с речью. Очень сильный акцент.  
\- А по-моему, это сексуально, - сказал ты с огромной уверенностью. Я прикрыл лицо рукой. Но никто вокруг почему-то не засмеялся.  
Вскоре я понял, что ты обладаешь незаурядным даром убеждения.

*  
Это, как вы понимаете, повесть о Френсисе. Я начал ее как письмо, но не обо всем ему нужно знать. А времени у меня полно, и припомнить надо многое. Стало быть, часть записей я сожгу в уголке парка, а вас, уважаемый читатель, не существует.

Наше знакомство, понял я, обернется выгодным сотрудничеством. Френсиса девушки обожали. А я всегда был рядом на тот случай, если распаленная интеллектуальным общением красавица захочет большего. Заметьте, я выходил на первый план, только когда Френсис начинал пугливо шарахаться и коситься на меня, панически заламывая брови.  
Надо сказать, я не гений человеческого общения. Что делать, каждому свое. Я понимаю, что девушке нужно в постели, но в предварительных этапах не силен.

*  
Вот, например, Николь. С Френсисом они были неразлучны – Бонни и Клайд, да и только. И тем не менее, вот она, у меня в комнате, после всего одного совместного похода в кино. Сейчас узнаю, почему.  
\- Не можешь ты вот так дружить с Френсисом, - говорит она.  
\- Как – так?  
\- Ну, дружить. Природа же возьмет свое.  
Я просто пожимаю плечами и расстегиваю еще одну пуговицу ее клетчатой рубашки.  
Кончиками пальцев я провожу вниз по нежной коже у нее под ключицами.  
\- А он, между прочим, страдает, - говорит она и вдруг перехватывает мою руку. – А если я сейчас уйду? Вот так уйду, и все. И ты поймешь, что такое страдания.  
Она начинает застегивать рубашку. Ну прямо живой памятник дружбе, или как это у них там называется.  
\- У меня есть правая рука, - отвечаю я. - И я не постесняюсь ей воспользоваться.  
И начинаю пользоваться, пока Николь не ушла, это все-таки лучше, чем по памяти. Она замирает, ножки в аккуратных кедах стоят чуть косолапо.  
\- Ну как, моя девочка, - говорю я. – Что победит, любовь или дружба?  
Она чуть хмурится, ерошит короткие волосы и делает выбор.  
\- Ты туп, как вся немецкая порнография, не может Френсис по тебе такому страдать. Разрешаю тебе найти для правой руки лучшее применение. И для левой тоже.

У нас бы с Николь могло бы выйти что-то постоянное. Но она непостоянна по своей сути. И, честно говоря, гораздо больше заинтересована Френсисом. Настолько, что мне иногда бывает больно за двух этих идиотов.

Потом они договариваются между собой насчет тройничка, и Николь соблазняет меня не без успеха, а Френсис пытается напиться для храбрости. Его здоровый организм воспринимает алкоголь как яд (полбутылки шампанского поверх мороженого, его можно понять). Николь, которая пренебрегла мороженым, но выпила остатки шампанского, сразу теряет интерес и корит меня, как водится, за бессердечность. Как, действительно, я могу ее лапать, когда лучший друг блюет в ванной? Все, что я с этого в итоге имею, это вторая половина мороженого.

*  
Итак, наше знакомство обернулось выгодным сотрудничеством. И я зря прослушал бы курс управления человеческими ресурсами, если бы не использовал его на все сто процентов.  
Помнишь, Френсис, вечер после выпускных?  
\- Пойдем? – тянешь ты меня за руку к двери ресторана, я без труда восстанавливаю траекторию.  
\- Я пока не могу себе этого позволить. Может быть, когда наша фирма пойдет в гору, отпразднуем.  
Ты послушно заворачиваешь в ближнее кафе. Вот ты уже сидишь напротив, отпиваешь из чашки и вопросительно смотришь на меня, перемазанный взбитыми сливками с корицей.  
Я давно поджидал момента, чтобы поделиться с тобой своей идеей.  
От этого признания – я хочу делать с тобой бизнес – чувствую я, в нашем будущем зависит многое.

\- Поверь мне, заказчикам понравится! – говоришь ты девять месяцев спустя. И заговорщически добавляешь: - Ирма исправила все ошибки.  
\- Френсис, перечитай! – умоляю я. - Ты предлагаешь остановиться в этом отеле, чтобы насладиться атмосферой упадничества.  
\- У кого родной язык английский, у тебя или у меня?  
\- Ну, у тебя, положим. А как это еще перевести, декаданса?  
\- Эрнст. Важны ведь не слова, а ритм, ну знаешь, придыхания. Не смысл, Эрнст, а ассоциации.  
\- Вживую отлично работает, - признаю я талант нашей сирены. – А на бумаге ты тоже так умеешь?  
\- Я умею! О, как я умею, - убеждаешь ты, медленно опускаешь огромные синие глаза, раскрываешь обсуждаемый рекламный буклет и нюхаешь самую середину.

Позднее заказчики, облизываясь, принимают твое соблазнительное подношение, и уходят, благоухая сигарами и черной икрой.

*  
Френсис стал творческим директором рекламного агентства, а все благодаря кому? Благодаря мне, президенту-генеральному директору.

Я хорошо понимал, что способности Френсиса – и правда уникальные - я смогу использовать ровно до того момента, когда он осознает их цену. Или когда избавится от своей иррациональной веры в то, что я отвечу ему сексуальной взаимностью. В этом он был крайне наивен, и его иллюзии даже не требовали поддержки со стороны.

*  
Я живу в основном на работе. Ночую сначала в съемной квартире, потом покупаю новую, делаю ремонт, там пахнет краской, я начинаю спать на диване в нашем офисе, это очень удобно, зачем, в самом деле, куда-то ездить.  
Ты относишься к работе на диво сознательно.  
Когда я вечером, проходя мимо двери твоего кабинета, увидел тебя в твоем директорском кресле, с книжкой, с задранными на стол ногами в веселеньких носках, я в первый раз удивился. Потом привык.  
Как-то ты пришел под утро после клуба, так тихо, что я даже не проснулся. Проснулся я, только когда ты попытался свернуться уютным комочком рядом со мной и отчасти поверх меня. «Не надо спать со мной так конкретно, я к этому не готов», осадил я тебя и отправился работать.

*  
Я беру с твоего стола книжку. Она не самая интересная в куче разнообразных вещей, но лежит сверху. На обложке изображена школьница в стиле пин-ап пятидесятых, с отпечатком от кружки с кофе в виде нимба, и написано «Лолита». Угол корешка слегка обкусан.  
\- Ты завел собаку?  
\- Нет, что ты, у мамы аллергия.  
\- Так ты это все сам?  
Уклончивый взгляд в угол.  
Я не удерживаюсь от соблазна перелистать распадающийся в руках раритет. Стоит тебе один раз прочитать книжку, и она становится уникальной. Эту ты успел уронить в ванну и разукрасить джемом; страницы пестрят разноцветными флуоресцентными маркерами, на полях экспрессивные пометки карандашом и царапины от ногтей. Между страницами немножко овсяных хлопьев, немножко блесток. Это, как я понимаю, любовный роман, но твои университетские учебники выглядели не лучше. Еще похлеще они выглядели. На предпоследнем курсе я предложил тебе устроить их выставку-хэппенинг, и ты таки ее устроил, и была она твоим курсовым проектом, и о ней много говорили.  
Я ловлю все-таки выпавшую страницу и читаю выделенное клубничным маркером:  
«…даже тогда я все еще буду с ума сходить от нежности при одном виде твоего дорогого, осунувшегося лица, при одном звуке твоего…»  
«Как это верно» - выведено напротив.  
Я осторожно кладу книжку на место. Веселые воспоминания сразу рассеялись.  
\- И как, понравилось?  
\- Это же Набоков, - осторожно отвечаешь ты.  
\- Имя книжного короеда ты себе уже сотворил, теперь можешь продать ее на аукционе. Как образец своего творчества.  
\- Нет, я оставлю ее на память.  
\- О чем это?  
\- Ну… - в троеточие ты облизываешь губы, - о первых месяцах нашей совместной работы. И... честно говоря, в первый раз мне ее дал почитать мой первый мужчина.  
\- Ох, Френсис, я не уверен, что хочу это знать…  
\- Мне было шестнадцать, а он был папин сотрудник. Друг вообще-то.  
Ты говоришь очень грустно, и я перестаю протестовать, а только спрашиваю:  
\- Почему был, он умер?  
\- Нет, просто больше не друг. Папа был в ужасе, очень корил себя.  
\- Я представляю. Шестнадцать… А выглядел небось на все тринадцать.  
Ты задорно смеешься.  
\- Да ну, не то ты себе представляешь. Мы, кстати, до сих пор общаемся. Вот вчера ему позвонил, до утра болтали. Есть же такие вещи… папе не расскажешь. Маме… - ты прерываешься, рассматривая идею, и облизываешь губы, - в общем-то тоже не расскажешь.  
Я ловлю себя на том, что с открытым ртом слушаю твой довольно-таки бессвязный и очень личный монолог. Ты сирена, и твое завораживающее влияние нужно приберечь для деловых целей. Я встряхиваюсь и говорю официальным тоном:  
\- Френсис, я собственно вот что хотел обсудить…

*  
Ирма с виноватым видом прячет в ящик свой, девственно-чистый экземпляр «Лолиты».  
Она тоже охвачена необъяснимым желанием попробовать то, что потребляешь ты.  
\- Ага, и ты поддалась очарованию.  
Она вопросительно вскидывает брови.  
\- Френсис обладает особой силой. Знаешь, как джедаи. Вызывает у людей желание купить товар силой своего духа. Даже я едва сопротивляюсь, да и то только благодаря многолетнему навыку.  
Я делаю вид, что моя рука помимо моей воли стремится открыть ящик.  
Ирма смеется. Я, кажется, впервые за это время слышу ее смех, заливистый, неожиданно детский.

*  
Ты подходишь к зеркалу, поворачиваешься так и эдак со страдальческим лицом, и наконец вздыхаешь:  
\- Не уверен, что сюда подходят синие джинсы.  
\- Да, как-то скучновато, - соглашаюсь я, а что мне еще делать. Когда на тебя находит такой приступ сомнений, ты ни на чем другом не можешь сосредоточиться. – Может быть, белые или светлые, такие, знаешь, вылинявшие.  
\- У меня в светлых бедра широкие.  
\- Так они у тебя от природы широкие.  
Ты дергаешься и оглядываешься на меня, как подстреленный олень. Я вскидываю руки.  
\- Это красиво! Я считаю, что широкие бедра это красиво.  
\- Правда?  
\- Клянусь.

*  
\- Боже меня упаси мешать твоей личной жизни, Френсис, но постарайся не спать с клиентами. Во всяком случае, пока заказ не выполнен. Мне бы не хотелось чувствовать себя сутенером.  
Получилось грубо. Надо извиниться. Хотя нет… Френсис сияет.  
\- Ты… правда считаешь, что я сексуальный?  
\- Насчет этого у меня нет никаких сомнений, - осторожно отвечаю я. – Просто не хотелось бы, чтобы это мешало работе.

Френсис отнесся к моей просьбе серьезно: следующий его ухажер - не клиент. Просто какой-то заезжий британский профессор.  
\- Я, может, попозже приду, - говорит Френсис около полудня. - Меня Клайв пригласил пообедать в «Савой».  
\- Ого!  
\- Он сказал, что может часами смотреть, как я кушаю.  
\- Похоже он парень заботливый. Не теряй такую возможность! - Уж я-то знаю, что кушать часами Френсису вполне под силу. – Но ты все-таки не очень увлекайся, мне от тебя нужен проект к завтрашнему дню.  
Под определение «парень» зашедший за тобой господин перестал подходить лет десять назад, но вид у него действительно заботливый. И чем только Френсис привораживает все эти пожилые сердца? Я надеюсь, что его личная жизнь наладится. За годы знакомства я уже начал чувствовать за нее личную ответственность.

На следующий день Ирма приносит снизу, вместо корреспонденции, посылку - пузатую китайскую вазу, полную роз – чайных, алых, розовых, желтых, с лепестками округлыми и складывающимися в треугольные острия…  
Она девушка сильная, и этот немалый, но очаровательный груз подчеркивает ее стать. Длиннопалые руки со скромным розовым маникюром крепко обхватили фарфор, лицо скрыто розами. Ей, вообще-то, не хватает яркости: серые глаза, бледные брови – но сейчас этот пробел восполняют цветы. Очертания упруго двигающихся бедер, обтянутых синей юбкой «карандаш», перекликаются с формой вазы.  
Картина достойна кисти сюрреалиста.  
Я так ушел в созерцанье, что не повернул голову на досадливый стон своего компаньона.  
Лишь когда Ирма с приглушенным стуком поставила букет на середину стола и заправила за ухо прядь пепельных волос, я взглянул на Френсиса, и увидел, что он в слезах.

*  
Наша компания нащупывает сферу деятельности. Иногда мы организуем рекламные съемки.  
Ты учишь операторов, как надо снимать, актрис, как надо произносить слова, и моделей, как надо двигаться. Твои глаза сияют азартной синевой. Что примечательно, на тебя никто не обижается. Все чувствуют, что ты несешь свет чистого знания.  
Твой дар ценю не я один.

\- Ты представляешь, мне в компании «Атлана» предложили… - и ты называешь сумму в два раза больше того, что получаешь сейчас.  
Этого следовало ожидать. Я сжимаю зубы.  
\- Я тебе сейчас столько не могу платить, но в качестве совладельца фирмы года через два ты получишь больше.  
\- Посмотри, как меня ценят! – радуешься ты, не очень, вроде бы, заинтересованный практической стороной дела. - Я ценный специалист. Я же классный, правда?  
\- Ты классный, - подтверждаю я с чистым сердцем, но совершенно нечистой совестью. Потому что представляю, что тебя здесь удерживает. И в этом я тебя совершенно не обнадеживаю. То есть стараюсь не обнадеживать. Еще одна проблема.

*  
\- В двадцать три года вы владелец успешного предприятия. Расскажите, в чем ваш секрет?  
Надо сказать, что двадцать три Френсису – мне двадцать пять. Журналистка спутала или приврала для красного словца. Держи карман шире, работница пера – такими секретами на публику не делятся.  
На самом-то деле, такими как я в 1929 году Уолл-стрит была вымощена.

*  
Я сижу на кожаном диване и смотрю в огромную зеркальную сдвижную панель.  
Мой стол для совещаний – из цельного среза секвойи.  
Мне все подвластно.  
Нашу фирму признали лучшим стартапом года.  
Журнал с нашими фотографиями лежит передо мной, но я не протягиваю за ним руки.  
Мне хорошо и так.  
Я впервые укололся.  
Надо же отпраздновать.  
И кто на празднике самый почетный гость, как не героин.  
Ему ведь, по справедливости, принадлежит половина успеха.  
Мой первый раз - то, что было раньше, было просто баловством - произошел десять минут назад, в сверкающей новизной директорской туалетной комнате.  
Опустевший одноразовый шприц – первое, что упало в мусорное ведро.  
Было легко и совсем не больно.  
Раньше я нюхал тебя, дорогой гость. Когда важных заказчиков уже провожают в переговорную и надо выйти к ним твердым уверенным шагом, улыбнуться, как арийская бестия на предвоенном плакате: стальной взгляд, волевой подбородок, хорошо отбеленные зубы. Внешним видом меня бог не обидел – только вот без тебя, мой гость, не хватало убедительности.  
Потом я попробовал курить – вдыхать белый дымок, поднимающийся от нагретой ложки. Когда непонятно, не подведут ли поставщики, будет ли готово к дедлайну, останутся ли заказчики довольны… Когда третий компонент нашего успеха обгрызает, как щенок, карандаш, потом отчаянно прижимает к искусанным губам полустертую палочку мятной гигиенической помады. Нет, Френсис не женственный, он просто не скрывает своей ориентации. А вот и он.

*  
А вот и ты, Френсис. Ты заглядываешь в дверь, в джинсах и слишком хорошо скроенной рубашке с орнаментом пейсли. Также орнамент своим цветом, под делфтский фарфор, слишком подходит к твоим глазам. Но для меня сейчас ничто не слишком.  
Я даже не помню, что именно в наших отношениях вызывало дискомфорт.  
Однокурсник нескрываемо сох по мне, суровому гетеросексуалу, и не смог отказать в том, чтобы по окончании университета поработать на меня на голом энтузиазме? Сейчас меня это не смущает.  
Победителей не судят.  
Твои красные губы, как всегда, обкусаны.  
Ну ладно, ты тоже проходи, у нас ведь праздник.  
Я даю тебе это знать милостивой улыбкой.  
У меня стоит, и это часть всеобщей гармонии.  
Ты смотришь на рельеф у меня под джинсами и густо, как крестьянская девушка, краснеешь. Вид у тебя недоверчивый, но загипнотизированный.  
Ты опускаешься рядом на диван и заглядываешь мне в глаза.  
Я отвечаю тебе долгим, бесконечным взглядом.  
У меня есть все время мира.  
И я могу употребить его на то, чтобы разглядеть это произведение искусства, эту старомодную роспись по эмали – твое лицо. Твои глаза, синеющие, как васильки на меже – темнее внутри, к широкому зрачку. Каштановые ресницы и волосы, которые ты успел растрепать пятерней, когда стоял на пороге. Мокрые красные губы.  
Я кладу руку на себе ширинку и оставляю ее там. Она приятно-тяжелая, и я улыбаюсь чуть шире.  
\- Эрнст, - говоришь ты с искренностью и сердечностью, которые каким-то чудом вкладываешь в любую свою реплику.  
Также в твоем голосе присутствует доля мольбы и вопроса.  
Я не спускаю с тебя глаз.  
Я гляжу, как твоя голова клонится, словно тяжелый мак под грозовым небом, как приближаются твои губы к моим, прямым и жестким, как щель почтового ящика.  
В щель проскальзывает письмо, и я читаю послание не торопясь. Каждое движение твоего скользкого беспокойного языка тянет на строчку. Никогда еще ничьи органы речи не открывали мне столь глубоких смыслов. Твои ресницы слиплись и трепещут.  
От тебя пахнет шампанским.  
Я не пью.

Я могу продолжать еще несколько лет, но ты задыхаешься и откидываешься назад. Из уголка правого глаза выкатилась слезинка, и теперь ты похож на полевые цветы в росе. Я сказал бы это, но зачем слова? Достаточно повернуть голову и продолжать лицезреть.

Моя рука все еще лежит на ширинке, твоя – небольшая, горячая, влажная – неотвратимо ложится сверху.  
Ты принимаешься расстегивать мой добротный коричневый ремень телячьей кожи. Эти судорожные рывки – как раз то, что сейчас нужно.  
Впрочем, все, что сейчас – совершенство.  
Ты, пылая, сжимаешь меня в жадных пальчиках. Да, вот так и держи. Но ты вопросительно смотришь и облизываешься.  
\- Не надо, - обретаю я голос. – Я тебе там все сотру.  
А я-то думал, что больше покраснеть невозможно.  
\- Я хочу, - говоришь ты. - Пожалуйста. Господи, господи…

Закипает под твоими пальцами и распахивается рубашка. Твои соски становятся ярче от моего взгляда, розовые на белом, и рядом хлопок в голубых узорах.  
Вторым резким движением ты сдергиваешь джинсы, в одном кармане оказывается вышеупомянутая мятная помада, в другом презерватив. Я думаю, что они плохо сочетаются, но это не моя проблема.

Не прекращая свои мольбы, как будто это чудодейственное заклинание, без которого все рассеется, ты, в одной распахнутой рубашке, влезаешь на меня сверху и ерзаешь. Твои холодные коленки разъезжаются и тычутся в мои покоящиеся на диване ладони, замыкаясь в чудесный контур с огненным столпом, растущим в центре композиции. Ты говоришь что-то умоляющее, а может, извиняющееся, а может, успокаивающее, но как всегда, очень искренне, горячо и убедительно. Пока ты прилаживаешься, твой голос звучит увертюрой. Но вдруг ты давишься стоном. Я из своей безмятежной дали наблюдаю твои лихорадочные манипуляции, в моем поле зрения твой блаженный оскал и покрасневшая пятнами шея. Из-под век испуганные синие щелки, осколки фаянса. Я не знаю, сколько это длится. Ты валишься вперед, отчаянно всхлипывая и тяжело опираясь мне на плечо. Становится темно, пахнет твоими растрепавшимися волосами. Ты снова меня целуешь, на этот раз – одна бессмыслица.  
Потом осторожно снимаешься с места – ага, у тебя в кармане еще был бумажный платочек.

Мы оба смотрим вниз. Я не делаю попыток застегнуться. Пусть так стоит, мне не мешает.

Мы снова смотрим друг на друга.

\- У тебя зрачки вот такие, - сомкнутыми большим и указательным пальцами ты показываешь точку. На лице твоем какое-то сложное выражение, в которое я сейчас, на излете кайфа, не хочу вдумываться, он и так пройдет слишком скоро.

\- Эрнст, - тихо говоришь ты. – Ты ведь колешься?

Я иронично поднимаю бровь.  
Я поворачиваю ту руку, которая доселе безвольно лежала на диване и медленно закатываю длинный – очень длинный – шелковистый рукав черной водолазки.  
Твой указательный палец скользит вверх по гладкой бледной коже, по длинной, совершенно нетронутой вене. У меня неплохие мускулы.  
Я улыбаюсь.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорю я.  
Сейчас я в этом уверен.

Это был репортаж о вечере с максимальным содержанием опиатов в моей крови.  
В конце будет нулевое, потому что у нас планируется хэппи-энд.  
А сейчас я расскажу о том, что было между этими двумя эпизодами.

*  
На другой день мысли у меня не как у обычного представителя офисного планктона после корпоратива: «Кажется, я сделал какую-то глупость». Нет, мысли у меня четкие, кристально ясные: я сделал глупость.  
Я не оценил последствий.  
Да и как бы я мог, если до того не видел тебя… как это называется? Счастливым в любви? Сексуально удовлетворенным? В общем, не видел тебя раньше в таком состоянии.  
Откуда мне было знать, что ты начнешь сиять, как чертова стоваттная лампочка?  
Прилюдно. Каждый раз, когда я на тебя смотрю.  
Кажется, это получается у тебя непроизвольно, но надо хотя бы попытаться положить этому конец.  
\- Ты был прав, - говорю я, - вчера я был не в состоянии критично оценивать свои действия.  
Вежливо и недвусмысленно. На самом деле, это лучшее, на что я сегодня способен: у меня довольно неприятный отходняк.  
Ты гаснешь.  
Я отираю со лба липкий пот.  
\- Но… Но мы ведь все равно друзья, да? – растерянно говоришь ты, и я понимаю, что ничего не кончилось.

*  
\- Френсис меня все еще проверяет, – вздыхает Ирма.  
\- Что?!  
\- Просит просматривать письма перед отправкой – там столько ошибок...  
\- А, это он может, - поддерживаю я твою репутацию. - Доверяй, но проверяй. Кстати, спасибо, что купила ему орехов с сухофруктами. В карандашах краска, свинец… занозы. Орехи все-таки лучше.  
\- Не за что. Ты тоже бери. Они полезные.

*  
\- Мы чего-то ждем? – спрашивает Ирма.  
\- Мы ждем Николь, - объясняешь ты. – «В ожидании Николь», знаешь, как у Беккета.  
\- Это такая девушка, ее можно прождать всю жизнь. Боюсь, кому-то придется дежурить до утра на случай, если она решит по дороге зайти в клуб. А то, если в два часа ночи придет сюда и никого не застанет, затаит обиду. Думаю, Ирма, ты можешь идти домой, - подвожу я итог.  
\- Да-да, - поддерживаешь ты. - Николь наш крест, нам его и нести.  
\- Однокурсница. Ныне звезда маленького голубого экрана, - поясняю я. – Эй, Френсис, ты ей хоть новый адрес дал?  
Дело в том, что это роскошное помещение мы сняли недавно.  
Тут-то Николь и появляется.

\- А кто та мымра? – Николь показывает через плечо на хлопнувшую дверь. - Лауреат конкурса старых дев?  
\- Ц-ц-ц, - качаю я головой. – Кому-то сейчас придется вымыть рот с мылом и больше не трогать Ирму.  
Николь поднимает правую бровь – она научилась этому у тебя; она все-таки настоящая актриса, сразу видно, что молодежные сериалы для нее не предел.  
\- Так это твоя секретарша? Вот потому я тебя и бросила, - говорит она. – Просто не смогла упасть до уровня твоих вкусов. Надеюсь, хоть кофе она приносить умеет.  
\- Она тактично ушла домой.  
\- Тогда иди за кофе сам, демократичный босс!  
Резонно. Я вожусь с кофе-машиной и краем уха слушаю, как вы обсуждаете предстоящую Николь работенку.  
\- Ты же согласна сняться в рекламе клубничного сока? Ради меня, - просит Фрэнсис и наверняка облизывает губы.  
\- Клубничного сока? – оживляется Николь. – А ты бы сам снялся! Серьезно, посмотри на себя, клубничный сок это твоё!  
Кофеварка фырчит.  
\- …Я даже твоим родителям понравилась! – слышу я, входя с кофе.  
\- А ты Николь с родителями познакомил?  
\- Мне надо было обсудить с Дэвидом его статью о влиянии экзистенциализма на литературу семидесятых, - отвечает Николь за тебя, умещается в твое объемистое кресло, с удовлетворенным вздохом откидывается на спинку и кладет ноги на стол рядом с твоими. Теперь край стола украшают четыре небольших аккуратных кеда: два бордовых и два синих.  
\- Дэвид - это кто? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Это папа, – ты ерзаешь, тесня захватчицу, кресло угрожающе кренится в твою сторону.  
\- Кретины, - говорю я и чувствую, как против воли расплываюсь в улыбке. – Навернетесь ведь сейчас.  
Добрые старые времена.

*  
Николь выходит вслед и - сказал бы я, если бы она не была на полторы головы меня ниже - зажимает меня в уголке у кофе-машины. Она нагибает мою голову, закрыв ладонями уши, и испытующе смотрит в глаза, вся такая внезапная. Пользуясь секундным замешательством, выдыхает мне в лицо:  
\- На самом деле ты по уши влюблен. Во Френсиса.  
От нее пахнет кофе с молоком. Я мотаю головой, освобождаясь от ее рук.  
\- Не-а, вообще не действует. Нет у тебя дара убеждения. Оставь это асам рекламного дела, - я киваю на соседнюю комнату.  
\- То есть если бы он сам сказал, подействовало бы?  
\- Но он очень благородный, и ничего такого не говорит. Да ну, правда нет, можешь проверить.  
Я в свою очередь пытаюсь зажать ее в углу, но она ускользает со злокозненным смехом, проехавшись смуглым плоским животиком по трещащей молнии моих джинсов, так что я сразу вспоминаю подходящий к случаю фрагмент из «Лолиты» про скипетр страсти и, повернувшись к кофе-машине, еще некоторое время пытаюсь воспроизвести его в памяти дословно, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Ты такой предсказуемый, - выпускает Николь парфянскую стрелу. Ну да, как больнее уязвить того, кто старается преуспеть на поприще рекламного бизнеса?  
\- Ах так? Тогда я иду домой, - я снимаю с вешалки плащ.  
\- Нет, не уходи! – кресло грохочет, отъезжая к стене, ты метнулся к двери, пробуксовывая кедами по полу, и выглядываешь, растрепанный, хватаясь за косяк.  
\- И незачем так орать. Встречай свою судьбу как мужчина. Честно, ребятки, мне надо идти, у меня встреча.

*  
\- Как с Николь пообщались, нормально? – спрашиваю я на другой день.  
\- Ушли с горя в клуб, - пожал плечами Френсис.  
\- Ой, горе. Несчастье.  
\- Ты правда перед Николь на коленках ползал? – спрашивает Френсис, помолчав.  
\- Ну, ползал, - признаю я. - Что мне, поползать трудно? Все равно ж результата никакого.

*  
Реклама клубничного сока заказчикам очень по вкусу. И я понимаю почему – вы с Николь молодожены, твои глаза заливают ее лучами концентрированного обожания, твои губы двигаются, артикулируя слова любви, и на них клубничный сок. Для тех, кто любит.  
Я прихватываю с полки супермаркета последнюю бутылку. Сок довольно-таки химический, зато точно в цвет твоей новой машинки. Я не знаю, как называть маленький розовый кабриолет без уменьшительного суффикса.  
Почему ты так умеешь убеждать, Френсис?

*  
\- Николь! – хриплю я в трубку. – Вот это приятный сюрприз.  
Не очень-то приятный, у меня были другие планы на этот вечер, надо проверить бухгалтерский отчет и налоговые документы, а еще я пытаюсь снизить дозу и поэтому чувствую себя, как будто рассыпался на мелкие детали и раскатился по углам.  
\- Оплату тебе перевели? – тщательно выговариваю я.  
Николь загадочно смеется. Она это умеет. Но сейчас для меня, увы, слишком многое окутано флером загадочности. Я растягиваюсь с трубкой на полу, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить единство формы и содержания.  
\- А знаешь, о чем Френсис в кадре рассказывал?  
\- В любви признавался? – предполагаю я.  
\- Ты что, умеешь читать по губам? – спрашивает Николь после некоторой паузы.  
\- Да у Френсиса и так все понятно - ему бы актером быть.  
\- А он, кстати, учился на актера. В Лондоне, ты не знал?.. Может, ты еще и понял, кому?  
\- Что кому?  
\- Признавался, идиот!  
\- В чем?.. Ах да.  
\- Ты там спишь что ли? – негодует Николь.  
Я нечленораздельно протестую, преклонив голову на паркет.  
\- А у меня звукозапись есть. Ха-ха. Хотелось бы мне посмотреть на твое лицо, когда ты ее услышишь.  
\- Ну приезжай, посмотри.  
Зная Николь, я предполагаю, что ничем не рискую.  
\- Диктуй адрес.  
Она, разумеется, не приехала.

*  
\- Съешь что-нибудь, - говорит мой компаньон в четверг.  
\- Позже.  
\- Ты похудел. Подумают, что у тебя СПИД, - Френсис серьезно заглядывает мне в глаза. – У тебя же нет СПИДа?

«Мы всегда найдем слова», - всплывает у меня в памяти слоган компании по производству открыток. Вот Френсис, чертова умница. Он тоже всегда найдет. «Подумают, что у тебя СПИД» - такие слухи последнее, что мне надо как директору успешной фирмы. И я со злости засиживаюсь на работе, а потом еду не на стрелку, а прямо домой. Я соскочу.

В пятницу у меня разыгрывается какое-то подобие гриппа, когда все тело ломит, а из носа течет. Это неплохо маскирует неспособность сосредоточиться. Контакты, в которых нельзя проколоться, я поручаю Френсису. Вместе с кофе Ирма приносит мне стакан горячей воды и пакетик «Фервекса». На этом я и существую до вечера.

Мне ничего не стоит завязать, думаю я, выходя с работы.  
Ничего больше и не останется, понимаю я, с нескольких попыток открыв дверь и привалившись к косяку. Никуда больше я просто не доеду.

Я пытаюсь вдохнуть, то есть вроде бы вдыхаю, но кислорода нет. Я распахиваю окно и переваливаюсь через подоконник. На улице по-осеннему свежо, и мне немного легчает.

Затем я оказываюсь в пропитанной потом постели и свешиваюсь через край. Тазик я приготовить не догадался, все это вообще очень неожиданно.  
Вот так, наверно, и выглядит одинокая старость.  
Я не настоящий наркоман – об этом говорит уже то, что у меня нет заначки, чтобы переломаться.  
Поэтому я просто лежу с телефонной трубкой у щеки и пытаюсь дышать ровно. Я говорю себе, что, когда станет совсем плохо, я вызову скорую помощь, но пока подожду. Конечно, я могу им рассказать про сердечный приступ, но что они, торчков что ли не видели. Сердце дрожит, как овечий колокольчик в горах под бескрайним синим небом.

Когда становится совсем плохо, я звоню Френсису, все равно же его наверняка нет дома в это прекрасное утро или вечер.

*  
\- Алло, - говоришь ты, как будто сидел у телефона.  
\- Привет, - говорю я и понимаю, что придумал только телегу для скорой, а для тебя не придумал ничего.  
\- Ой, - говоришь ты. – Можно я приеду? Твою новую квартиру посмотрю.  
(Я купил квартиру-студию. Ты по-прежнему живешь с родителями и купил красный «корвет». Нет. Розовый корвет. Корвет клубничного оттенка. Мы сразу прозвали его корветкой.)  
\- Ага.  
Я не раздумываю: скорее всего, я умру прежде чем ты успеешь доехать.  
Потом я думаю, что надо дотянуть все-таки и открыть тебе дверь, а то невежливо.

Когда раздается звонок в дверь, я встаю и сразу понимаю, что это так быстро не делается.  
Я приваливаюсь к столу, беру бумажное полотенце, вытираю с полу белую пену и бросаю это в мусорное ведро. Потом ползу к входной двери. К счастью, по пути у меня получается встать.  
На всякий случай я заглядываю в дверной глазок. В глазке темно. Потом я вижу удаляющийся разочарованный синий глаз, потом тебя.  
Я открываю дверь.  
На тебе рубашка мужественного – ну, насколько это у тебя это получается – покроя – но милой окраски: голубая, розовая и белая полоска, линялые бордовые кеды в тон с розовыми полосками и очень хорошая коричневая кожаная куртка. Ты маленький и стильный. Тебе в такую прекрасную погоду место за столиком модного кафе.  
Но ты, решительный, как принцесса Диана на благотворительном турне, перешагиваешь порог и протягиваешь руку жителю трущоб.  
Не мылся и не переодевался я со вчерашнего дня: боялся, что, если умру, меня так и найдут в душе, голым и разбухшим от воды. Не брился с позавчера, потому что слишком дрожали руки. Когда ел, не помню. Впрочем, это не имеет особого значения – мой рацион в последнюю неделю ограничивался сладким капуччино и молочным шоколадом из коробки на столе секретарши.

\- Ой, у тебя так классно. Такой порядок.  
Ну да, пыль не вытерта, не пылесосил я два дня, хорошо хоть мокрое пятно на паркете уже не заметно.

Ты делаешь несколько шагов вперед, зачарованно озираясь и роняя по дороге свой рюкзачок и бумажный пакет новомодного парфюмерного магазина.  
\- А почему так холодно?  
\- Зато сухо и совсем не пахнет, - отвечаю я клиентским слоганом, который мы затаскали до дурацкой бородатой шутки, и закрываю окно.  
\- Тебе надо поесть, - говоришь ты, глядя своими глазами цвета того самого бескрайнего швейцарского неба.  
\- Позже.  
\- Ты все время так говоришь. Подумай, может, тебе чего-нибудь хочется? У меня есть банан. Или может, куриного бульона…  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста, - прошу я сдавленно.  
\- А может, тебе ванну налить, а?  
\- Отличная идея, - с облегчением вздыхаю я.  
Ты подбираешь с полу свой пакет с парфюмерией, сосредоточенно в нем роешься и выкладываешь на стол добычу. Волнами распространяется запах черной смородины, ванили и еще чего-то странного.  
\- Это пена для ванн, - объясняешь ты очень кстати, потому что вообще-то эти штуки больше напоминают зачерствевшие пирожные. - Тебе какую?  
\- Да все равно, какую не жалко.  
\- Мне для тебя ничего не жалко, ты же знаешь.

\- Спасибо, - говорю я, выдворяя тебя из ванной. - Теперь подожди десять минут.  
\- Может, все-таки помочь? – спрашиваешь ты из-за двери.  
\- Нет.  
\- А то я как-то по-идиотски себя чувствую.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Вот видишь, - рассудительно отвечаешь ты.  
\- Ты помогаешь. Правда.  
\- Ну ладно. – Ты вздыхаешь. – Если что, я прямо здесь.  
Ты ходишь по комнате, открываешь окно, закрываешь окно, дышишь у двери и наконец говоришь:  
\- Вот что: я принесу чего-нибудь поесть.

Ты приносишь сумку еды из пафосного сетевого кафе – ничего другого от тебя и ожидать нельзя. Ты мог бы написать статью для женского журнала «Как потратить в десять раз больше на те же продукты, что в угловом супермаркете». Но страсть к ужасно полезным покупкам типа красного корвета - хорошее качество для креативного директора. Иначе как он будет с блеском в глазах убеждать людей купить все те товары верхнего сегмента, которые мы рекламируем. Я с болезненным любопытством разглядываю коробки: сандвичи с лососем и рукколой, сандвичи с цыпленком и соусом песто, апельсиновый сок… Пахнут они соблазнительно, но на провокацию организма лучше не поддаваться.

Ты раскладываешь свои коробочки по столу и демонстративно начинаешь есть, как будто тебя неделю не кормили.

\- Ты не обязан со мной возиться, – говорю я. – Как со штатным любовником и все такое. Я в тот раз действительно был обдолбан и не соображал, что делаю.  
\- А я немножко выпил, - застенчиво признаешься ты. – Как раз в тот вечер. Это была судьба.  
Нет у меня сил сейчас на это отвечать. Я вытягиваю сандвич из коробочки.  
– Можно я у тебя переночую? - спрашиваешь ты, закончив обед… нет, уже ужин – я замечаю, что темнеет.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо, – покладисто соглашаюсь я, крепко держась за край стола и обливаясь холодным потом. Зря я соблазнился на эти полбутерброда.  
\- Что конкретно ты чувствуешь? Ну, что с тобой не в порядке? – ты обнимаешь меня за плечи. Мне кажется, что от тебя идет ровное тепло.  
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать, - сурово говорю я.  
Я и сам, честно говоря, не хочу. Ощущается это так, словно мне забетонировали часть пищеварительного тракта, и мне теперь с этим жить.  
Еще в понедельник меня этот новый вариант обмена веществ не беспокоил – но тогда меня вообще ничего не беспокоило.  
Хорошо, что ты моего лица не видишь: как меня скрючило, когда я оперся об стол, так я и стою.  
\- Я же чувствую, - говоришь ты и кладешь ладонь мне на живот. – Бедный Эрнст, - твоя рука успокаивающе поглаживает, и мне странным образом становится легче. Я не двигаюсь: я сейчас не в таком положении, чтобы отказаться от минутной передышки.  
Проблем на будущее накапливается.  
\- Я могу тебе помочь, - в твоем голосе проскальзывают заговорщические нотки, я не пытаюсь выяснить, что ты имеешь в виду, еще этого не хватало.  
\- Ты мне и так помог.  
\- Правда? – растроганно откликаешься ты.  
\- Да, очень.

После клятвенного заверения, что мне ничего не нужно, ты уходишь в ванную с остатками бутербродов и сока, пеной и телефоном. Телефонные разговоры – это твое обычное состояние. Сквозь щель до меня доносится превосходный британский английский - «Маргарет, ты должна рассказать мне об этом все…» - и запах ванили.  
Я заползаю под одеяло, меня отпустило, я засыпаю.

Просыпаюсь я в темноте, хватая ртом воздух. Ты рядом. Совершенно не помню, как ты ложился, но разумеется, устроиться на диване тебе даже в голову не пришло. Ты в моей постели, и это очень плохо, сурово говорит разум. Но сердце радуется тому, что я хоть не сдохну в одиночестве. Свою радость оно выражает своеобразно – от его ударов, кажется, вся постель трясется.  
\- Что, сердце? – твой голос звучит свежо, как и не спросонья.  
\- Спи, спи.  
Но твоя ладонь уже у меня на груди, и подпрыгивает в такт толчкам.  
\- Я знаю способ. Закрой глаза. Нет, честно. Сейчас.  
Ты нащупываешь выключатель торшера, как будто свет должен убедить меня в честности твоих намерений, затем прикасаешься к моим векам и надавливаешь кончиками пальцев на глазные яблоки. Мой выдох длится и длится.  
\- Меня научил, не поверишь, парень из сборной Франции по регби, - объясняешь ты. - Им в большом спорте часто надо справляться со стрессами.  
Теперь пальцы исчезли, но слова щекочут мне лоб. Потом кожи касаются губы – коротко, но я еще некоторое время чувствую этот поцелуй, как пушинку над переносицей.

Когда я просыпаюсь снова, уже светло. Я лежу, уткнувшись в твое плечо.  
В детстве я как-то откусил от розы. Я кусаю тебя с таким же чувством, потом провожу языком по твоей груди и облизываю крохотную затвердевшую розочку (принцесса ты шиповничек, Френсис), как будто верю, что она на самом деле сахарная. Когда я отдаю себе отчет в твоих действиях, твой сосок уже напрягся под моим языком, а ты зачарованным шепотком что-то спрашиваешь.  
\- Я думал, ты сладкий, - отвечаю я, ниточка слюны тянется от моих губ, связывая их с твоей кожей.  
Моя рука прижата к туго натянутой ткани твоих хлопковых трусов, ты елозишь по простыне, втискиваясь мне в ладонь. Вот природа и взяла свое, думаю я - после пяти лет знакомства.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просишь ты, и почти сразу, выгнувшись под моей рукой, кончаешь.

Я встаю, падаю, и меня начинает тошнить на пол. Мне хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Вместо этого я вытираю пол и добираюсь до ванной, избегая смотреть на тебя. За такое извиняться – только хуже все портить.  
Дальше я прохожу новую ступень квеста, которую для меня приготовили нервные рецепторы или что там сейчас правит бал в моих внутренностях. Затем я открываю воду, становлюсь под душ, все заволакивают фиолетовые сполохи, я падаю, ушибаюсь, прихожу в себя, «Что случилось?» кричишь ты, дергая дверь,  
\- Поскользнулся, – отвечаю я. – Все в порядке. Поставь, пожалуйста, чайник.

Когда я выхожу в халате, ты, забравшись на стул с ногами, кутаешься в мой черный свитер, держишь обеими руками чашку и вдыхаешь запах бергамота. Кроме чая, из продуктов в доме мороженое и зерновые хлопья, похожие на маленькие, хрустящие, совершенно неэффективные спасательные круги. Я в последнее время стараюсь не есть цветной пищи.

Ты плачешь, ешь мороженое, растягиваешься на кровати, отрубаешься и спишь тихо, как младенец. Я больше не могу.

Я одеваюсь, бесшумно выхожу из дома и наудачу отправляюсь в торговый центр. Мне повезло, дилер нашелся.

Я запираюсь в ванной, наконец-то вмазываюсь и наконец-то нормально бреюсь: руки перестали дрожать сразу.

Я выкапываю тебя из-под одеяла, запихиваю в одежду, тащу обедать в ресторан. Ты недоуменно улыбаешься мне в ответ, ешь как-то задумчиво. Потом долго-долго смотришь мне в глаза, потом грустно говоришь: «Я не знаю, что делать. Я так не могу». И уходишь.

*  
Первое, на что падает утром мой взгляд – твой сиротливый рюкзачок. На душе становится погано. Но я знаю, что мне еще совсем не так плохо - плохо должно стать, по расчетам, к вечеру, и до этого времени я должен продержаться, если собираюсь сохранить человеческий облик.

Я прихожу на работу пораньше. Ты уже на месте, но телефон еще молчит. Ставлю рюкзак у стены.

Я беру тебя за руку, ты поднимаешь голову и смотришь вопросительно.  
\- Прости, - но я понимаю, что дежурного извинения недостаточно. Я не выпускаю твою руку, она маленькая и крепкая. Опершись локтями о стол, я прижимаю ее к губам и касаюсь языком складочки между пальцами. Веет чем-то травяным и смолистым, ты не дышишь. Поднимаю глаза – ты смотришь на меня снова с этим непонятным выражением, будто оттягиваешь момент, когда собираешься попрощаться навсегда.

Я выпрямляюсь, ты тоже встаешь – кресло откатывается назад с карликовым грохотом.  
Меня уже знобит, но это преодолимо. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется, пока ты не кладешь мне на плечи теплую руку, и меня, внезапно расслабившегося, не начинает трясти так, что стучат зубы. Ты гладишь меня по спине и что-то ласково приговариваешь. Чтобы вывести меня из себя сейчас, этого более чем достаточно.  
\- Такое впечатление, что ты в моей зависимости в некотором роде заинтересован, - говорю я зло.  
Ты отступаешь на шаг, разводишь руками и не сразу находишь слова.  
\- Я не заинтересован, - оправдываешься ты. – Ты потеряешь все мускулы, у тебя волосы вылезут пучками и пойдут язвы по всему телу. Вот видишь, я правда не заинтересован.  
Я смотрю в сторону и давлю в себе желание дать тебе по шее.  
Потом поднимаю голову и вижу, что у тебя дрожит подбородок.  
\- Я просто не смог удержаться, – говоришь ты с безнадежным вызовом в голосе. – Когда ты предложил, ну, в юбилей. Это что, так сложно понять? - и все-таки всхлипываешь.  
Ты плачешь – я слышу – от страха и бессилия. Будь я проклят, если ты еще раз заплачешь из-за меня.

*  
На следующий день ты очень тихий. К вечеру засовываешь голову в мое логово и говоришь:  
\- У меня накопились кое-какие вопросы.  
Вопросы неожиданно дельные, хотя ты проявляешь параноидальную осторожность. Вопросы не относятся к твоей обычной сфере деятельности.  
\- С чего такой внезапный интерес? Ты вроде раньше не забивал этим свою прелестную головку.  
\- Потому что это наше общее дело, - серьезно говоришь ты. – И я должен буду держать фирму на плаву, если ты не сможешь этим заниматься. А ты ведь не сможешь.

Ты смотришь на меня огромными грустными глазами, твои слова застревают где-то, как репей, меня уже опять трясет, чувствительность уже нездоровая, я откладываю обычную дозу уже часа три, но я твердо намерен колоться реже и постепенно свести все на нет. Я разжимаю зубы.

\- Все будет хорошо, - говорю я, дотрагиваясь до твоего плеча.

У меня больше нет никакой уверенности. Она полностью выведена из организма.

*  
В поиске компромисса я то осторожно покупаю таблетки для терминальных раковых больных, то опять бездарно трачу тебя, мой опасный белый друг, всего лишь вдыхая дым.  
Ничего другого я не курю. Ты, Френсис, куришь в последнее время какие-то кустарной работы сигареты, пахнущие ментолом, кофе и даже, кажется, болгарской розочкой. Последние тебе идут больше всего, о чем я спешу сообщить. С тех пор, как я увидел, как ты плачешь, я вечно подыскиваю безобидные поводы для комплиментов, как будто это что-то может исправить. Впрочем, мне теперь только дай почувствовать себя виноватым.  
\- Это турецкие, - робко сияешь ты. На пачке действительно игрек с двумя точками, зед, розовая роза.

*  
\- Может, поужинаешь у меня? – предлагаешь ты в конце долгого дня, в течение которого от меня особенно мало толку.

Мне удавалось увеличивать интервалы - больше, в общем-то, не удавалось ничего. С последней дозы прошло два дня. Все вокруг хаотично мелькает, и я, отчаявшись поспеть за событиями, отвечаю что-то наугад. Через некоторое время я титаническим усилием восстанавливаю цепочку причинно-следственных связей. Похоже, я-таки поехал с тобой. Ты открываешь дверь своим ключом. В квартире пахнет вкусной едой и немного табаком. Мягко светится впереди желтый абажур лампы.

По отдельным твоим упоминаниям, мне всегда казалось, что родители живут с тобой в каком-то зачарованном мирке, защищенные – отец-культуролог положением в научных кругах, мать статусом наследницы фармацевтической фирмы.

\- Вот, знакомься, это мама и папа, - радостно говорит Френсис. Я, вовремя собравшись, дико кошусь на своего непутевого компаньона и представляюсь. К счастью, твои родители не ожидают, что я к ним буду обращаться по-родственному.  
\- Ева.  
\- Дэвид.  
Мы обмениваемся рукопожатием.  
Так же как ты, твои родители румяны и голубоглазы. Они тоже невысокого роста и широки в кости, впрочем, кости надежно скрыты уютным слоем жирка.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - говорит Ева. – Френсис о тебе столько рассказывал, Эрнст. Еще с университета. С Николь-то он нас давно познакомил, а с тобой все никак.  
Я выражаю ответное восхищение долгожданным знакомством.  
\- Николь вас упоминала, - говорю я Дэвиду. – Она восторженно отзывалась о вашей статье.  
\- Николь мне очень нравится, - говорит Ева.  
\- Да, она разумная девушка, - вношу я вклад в беседу.  
\- Практичная?  
\- И это тоже.  
Родители смотрят на меня одобрительно, на сына с укоризной. Глаза у вас троих почти одинаковые, у тебя и папы чуть ярче, у мамы чуть светлее. Недаром вы выглядите так цветуще – кушать в семье принято много и вкусно. Разговор за столом ведется на английском, из уважения к главе семьи.

\- Пива?  
\- Спасибо, я не пью.  
\- Почему?  
\- Привычка, с тех пор как водил такси.  
\- А я об этом ничего не знаю! (Френсис)  
\- После школы, в Гамбурге.  
\- Но это же очень опасно! (папа).  
\- Почему опасно? - удивляюсь я. – Шофер – не летчик-испытатель.  
\- А лучше бы пил, - говорит мама, озабоченно глядя в холодильник. Это не колкость, а добрый совет. - Даже не знаю, чем еще запивать креветки… Хочешь томатного сока?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
На столе креветки, морская соль, черный перец, лимон, несколько видов хлеба и три домашних соуса.  
\- Самое главное – не слишком долго варить, а то станут резиновые.  
\- А этот соус новый, Дэвид, с чем это?  
\- Там главный компонент вьетнамский рыбный соус. По количеству его немного, но без него совсем не то.  
Вы всей семьей еще некоторое время обсуждаете сравнительные достоинства соусов.  
\- А Френсис совершенно не умеет готовить, - ласково говорит мама. – Вот оформление интерьера – это его…  
Дальше пробел, скорее всего меня приглашают полюбоваться интерьером, и я говорю что-то приличное случаю. Я время от времени выпадаю из беседы, но прилагаю все усилия, чтобы отвечать впопад, когда ко мне обращаются.  
\- Мы с Дэвидом познакомились на курсах английского языка, - рассказывает мама, - Он преподавал, я пришла учиться. Мы разговорились – все было так просто, будто мы друг друга всю жизнь знали.  
Ты слушаешь ее с сияющими глазами, но на этом месте плечи у тебя вздрагивают, и по щекам скатываются две слезы.  
\- Все в порядке? – спрашиваю я тебя, оторопев.  
Мне бы уже пора привыкнуть, что у тебя глаза все время на мокром месте, но твои слезы каждый раз выбивают меня из колеи.  
\- Я просто растрогался, - отвечаешь ты и хлюпаешь носом. – Мы ведь тоже…  
\- А, тогда извини, - перебиваю я тебя, пока ты не рассказал, в свою очередь, историю нашего знакомства.

У меня все чешется внутри, хочется побиться головой об стену, может быть, станет легче. Но я четко понимаю, что нервные окончания восстают не против беседы – они просто голодны. Вокруг нет ничего, что могло бы этот голод утолить. Еда – муляжи из папье-маше, пиво в стаканах – подкрашенный плексиглас. Если я все-таки попытаюсь побиться об стенку, она живо осыплется или рассеется туманом. Как окружающие на меня смотрят? Внимательность ими движет или бестактность, когда они задают свои вопросы? Мне совершенно все равно, все это пусто, главного в этом нет. До главного я доеду вечером, или дотяну до завтра.

На вопросы я отвечаю как-то на ощупь, сосредоточенно держу руки расслабленными на скатерти и ничего не верчу в пальцах. Даже в таких простых вещах надо тренироваться регулярно - нельзя терять бдительность и оставлять усилия.

*  
\- Значит, ты, Френсис, относишься к немецкой промышленной аристократии? – спрашиваю я, когда, обменявшись с родителями ритуальными заверениями о приятности знакомства, поднимаюсь вслед за ним по лестнице.  
\- Папа говорит, что принадлежность к определенному общественному слою духовно ограничивает человека. Поэтому нам так повезло, что мы живем в наше время.  
\- Я бы сказал, смотря к какому слою. Но не смею возражать, с моим-то бэкграундом.  
\- Вот, - говоришь ты. – Добро пожаловать.  
Цвета в твоей комнате такие насыщенные и неожиданные, что я спотыкаюсь на пороге. Антикварный комодик, покрашенный в розовый цвет. Приглушенно-зеленая стена; отблескивающий бордовым лаком абажур. Что-то лазоревое – ага, кашемировый свитерок, твоя коллекция одежды выплескивается из просторной гардеробной на штангу у стены.  
Ты как будто живешь в цветнике.

– Там ванная. А вон там – терраска. Это вообще-то мансарда у меня.

Ты гасишь верхний свет и зажигаешь несколько свеч, стоящих на комоде в ряд – они в желтых фонариках, плетеных из бисера. Веет какими-то цветами, и я иду на запах. На низком столике фиолетовые и желтые цветы – пахучие колокольчики.  
\- Я таких даже не видел никогда.  
\- Это фрезии. Мне нравится, как пахнут, - ты склоняешься к букету и косишься на меня снизу.  
Я чувствую себя гунном во дворце римских патрициев.  
Я тоже наклоняюсь понюхать, опираясь ладонью о лакированную столешницу драгоценного дерева. Цветы прохладные, твоя щека горячая; ты чуть поворачиваешь голову, и мы целуемся вроде как случайно. Все так легко.  
Твои волосы освещены сзади золотым огнем свеч. Твой мир согретым на солнце яблоком ложится на мою ладонь. Мы выпрямляемся, не переставая целоваться. Ты кладешь ладонь мне на грудь.  
\- Когда мы познакомились, на тебе был этот свитер, - с удовольствием говоришь ты, гладя вязаные полоски. - Серый, как у волка.  
\- Где ты видел волка в свитере? Зачем ты тогда пришел на английский, ты и немецкий-то не выучил.  
Мы перешли на шепот – так проще. Нас никто не слышит, не видит, и кажется, если я исчезну здесь на веки вечные, меня никто не найдет. В это так просто верить сейчас. Но это лишь иллюзия.  
\- Сейчас плохое время что-то такое начинать, - говорю я и, собравшись с духом, разжимаю руки. - Вот ты со мной носишься, а я не знаю, смогу ли тебе чем-то заплатить. Я должен сам выкарабкаться, а если нет, то сдохнуть в естественном отборе. Так уж на свете заведено.  
Глаза у тебя блестят, нос розовеет.  
\- Останься, пожалуйста.  
Теперь получается, что я давлю на жалость: уж лучше молчать. Вдруг настал тот момент, когда я никуда не доеду – опять он наступил неожиданно. Надо будет точнее отмечать время в записной книжке, может быть, найду закономерность. Мне тяжело – так, что, кажется, сейчас пол не выдержит, и я провалюсь на нижний этаж, потом в подвал, а потом в жерло земли.  
От тебя пахнет яблоком и осенними листьями. Ты льнешь ко мне, теплый и румяный, я чувствую, как движутся под моей ладонью, под твоим кашемировым свитерком, твои плечо и лопатка, и ты прижимаешься к моей груди и как-то сворачиваешься, как будто хочешь уменьшиться, угнездиться. Ты осторожно, упорно жмешься ко мне, оттесняя все остальное на второй план.

Я ищу глазами ванную.  
\- Хочешь помыться? Халат возьми на двери, коричневый.  
Халат и мне-то длинный, замечаю я, накидывая его после душа, а за тобой он тащился бы по полу.  
\- Ты что, любишь халаты со шлейфом?  
\- Это твой. То есть это тебе. Я… иногда покупаю тебе одежду, - смущенно признаешься ты.  
Он открывает дверь в гардеробную: там преобладают твои любимые голубые и бордовые тона, но в дальнем правом углу цветовая гамма другая, гораздо спокойнее, в основном серо-коричневая.  
\- …Когда я по тебе скучаю, - заканчиваешь ты.  
Одежды довольно много.

У тебя спальное место только одно, стало быть, никаких недоразумений с диваном. Мы некоторое время греемся друг об друга, ты весь притих, но не говоришь, конечно, чего ты ждешь. Я прижимаюсь к тебе сзади всем телом и начинаю вдумчиво тебе дрочить. Я не знаю, как тебе надо; да и вообще подзабыл в последнее время, как это делается. Ты кладешь руку на мою, но не пытаешься сменить темп.  
\- Еще, - просишь ты, и добавляешь немного виновато: - Тебе ведь так нормально?  
О боже мой, ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, что же мне тогда с собой делать.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорю я, ты сжимаешь мои пальцы и сразу же дергаешься всем телом, кончая.  
Ты поворачиваешься ко мне, Я обнимаю тебя, ты утыкаешься носом мне в грудь и выдыхаешь.  
\- Можно мне…  
\- Только я не…  
Все всё поняли, что долго обсуждать эту позорную тему.  
Под твоей ладонью проскакивает какая-то искра жизни и гаснет. Ты нежно улыбаешься с закрытыми глазами, и вот уже спишь, привалившись ко мне, так и не убрав руку. Я лежу на спине и слушаю твое дыхание.

Утром я собираюсь очень долго, надо напоминать себе о порядке действий, чтобы так и не застыть, глядя в пространство. Все как-то крошится. Единственное, что еще осталось в этом запустении – ты, румяный и голубоглазый. На тебе весь мир держится, ты так долго не выдержишь.  
\- Вот, - ты всовываешь мне в руки свитер.  
\- Спасибо, - говорю я. – Классный свитер. Очень мягкий. Я тогда старый у тебя оставлю. Я собираюсь лечь в стационар. Узнаю, на сколько. Но надеюсь, много времени это не займет.

*  
Я заканчиваю письмо. За окном идет снег. Я смотрю на него. Я никуда не тороплюсь. Во-первых, я торможу благодаря замещающим препаратам. Во-вторых, в клинике мне торопиться просто некуда. Сеанс групповой терапии, который входит в общую стоимость всего удовольствия, будет в одиннадцать. У меня еще полчаса. Только надо будет выйти заранее, чтобы вовремя добраться, а не так, как в прошлый раз. Если сидеть тихо и осторожно дышать, то даже не ощущается ни в чем недостатка. Главное, меня нигде нет. Я могу смотреть, как снег заволакивает белым мельканьем желтые стены соседнего корпуса. Качаются ветки.

У нас скоро годовщина, сказал ты. Когда созвонимся вечером, надо будет спросить, с какой даты.


End file.
